Mi vida esta incompleta
by sayori sakura
Summary: Yami es un joven que fue separado de su madre y hermano menor, pero el deseo de verlo superara las barreras que a impuesto su padre. El pasado de su familia es un misterio para los dos hermanos, pero juntos descubrirán cosas que cambiaran sus vidas.


**Mi vida esta incompleta**

**Viaje astral**

En una ciudad conocida lejos de el lejano Japón, vivía un joven de 17 años, sus ojos amatista daban la sensación de ser tranquilo y amigable, pero a la vez era hermético. En su colegio era considerado el niño mas dulce, tenia una mejor amiga, y con eso él era feliz.

Habían pasado varios meses, desde que comenzó a tener sueños raros, no le encontraba sentido ni lógica, parecían ser pesadillas donde él se encontraba con una familia, pero él solo tenia una madre, la cual lo adoraba y el igual.

Su rostro estaba demacrado por los desvelos, su cuerpo estaba frágil y en el salón de clase pasaba la mitad del día dormido, nadie noto eso, ya que el era el mejor alumno, se acostumbro a estudiar en su casa para dar lo mejor en si en sus estudios.

Se sentaba en la parte posterior del salón donde nadie se daba cuenta de lo que hacia, una joven de ojos azules buscaba con la mirada a Yugi, lo mira, y le regala una sonrisa, él se sonroja, ríe con cautela, levantando su cabeza lentamente del pupitre donde caen sus mechones amarillos a su rostro, alza la mano y la saluda. La sensación de tener alguien que te aprecie por lo que eres lo hacia sentir especial.

Y todos en algún momento necesitamos sentirnos especial, así sea por un instante.

Pero la joven de ojos azules, llamada Tea, sabia muy bien que algo andaba mal, no solo al ver el rostro demacrado de Yugi, sino que también sus ojeras, la forma en que el se alejaba de ella, su debilidad al caminar, podía estar casi segura que el joven en cualquier momento pudiera desmayarse sin previo aviso.

Pero Yugi no quería hacer preocupar a nadie, si hablaba de sus sueños pensarían que estaban loco, o esquizofrénico, lo mas probable es que lo llevaran al psicólogo del colegio.

Una joven de un mirar extraño se acerco donde él, era tomada la mas rara del curso, y anualmente marginada por el colegio, incluyendo profesores. Su cabello era rojizo, y ojos amarillos, llevaba consigo en el cuello un atrapasueños, Yugi siempre miro aquel collar como algo extravagante e inusual, y a él le llamaba la atención las cosas inusuales, porque las cosas casuales o cotidianas eran un hostigo.

-Yo te puedo ayudar- dijo la joven mirando fijamente los ojos violetas de Yugi.

-Ayudarme a que?- Yugi no quito la mirada desafiante de la joven de sus ojos.

-No fingas, yo se mas de ti, de lo que sabes tu de mi, y soy tu puerta a la paz-

Tomo la mano del joven, Yugi sintió que aquella mano era cálida y suave, y reconfortante. Salieron corriendo del lugar, pasaron en frente de Tea, ella se quedo sorprendida que Yugi andará con la mas rara del curso.

Ya fuera del colegio, siguieron caminando por una ruta extraña de Londres, al principio se distinguía el lugar, pero pronto se fueron sumergiendo a los adentro de la ciudad, donde nadie pudiera imaginar la sin fin de cosas que se podrían encontrar.

pasaron por pasadizos secretos, y llegaron a una casa antiquísima donde el aroma estaba compuesto de incienso y sumergido en velas.

-Un poco romántico, no crees?- río Yugi.

La joven alzo una ceja, y le dio la espalda.

Salió una señora de la tercera edad, lo miro y dijo:

-Por fin vienes-

Yugi se sorprendió, lo estaban esperando, por que?

-Quién es usted?- respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Ella no respondió, su silencio se noto, simplemente con la mano dijo que se sentaran.

-Se que te perturban sueños por la noche, aquel joven te busca con desesperación-

-Como sabe de mis sueños...-

-Él me contacto- fue lo único que menciono.

-Quién es ese joven que veo en mis sueños?-

-Eso no te puedo decir, pero ahí una forma de hablar con él-

Todo quedo en silencio, Amelia, quedo en silencio, no dijo nada, solo quedo mirando fríamente a Yugi.

Y aquellos ojos amarillos, eran una intriga para él, mas cuando la había observado por mas de un año, desde que ingreso no pudo dejarla de verla, pero tampoco acercarse.

Desviando la mirada de Amelia, vio a la señora de Tercera edad.

-Como?- pregunto.

-Has oído hablar del viaje astral?-

-Es una forma donde tu cuerpo se queda donde esta, pero tu espíritu sale a cualquier lugar donde tu quieras estar-

-Se puede lograr hacer eso?- Yugi abrió sus ojos, y se quedo estupefacto.

-Si, tu objetivo es encontrarte con ese joven-

Ahora es mejor que vuelvas a tu hogar, y repite antes de dormir este mantra:

Al pronunciar FA (mentalmente): inhalamos

Al pronunciar RA (mentalmente): expiramos

Al pronunciar ON (mentalmente): inhalamos

Yugi fue guiado nuevamente por Amelia, la joven que en particular era extraña no solo en el salón, sino toda su vida se remota a un misterio, y tal vez a un pasado oculto.

-Quién era ella?- pregunto Yugi.

-Mi abuela...- La joven empezó a caminar con pasos lentos, sujetando sus dos manos, y agachando su cabeza, donde su rostro era cubierto por su rojizo cabello.

-Eso que dijo es cierto?- pronuncio Yugi, parando de caminar, y tomando de los hombros a la joven, mirando fijamente a su rostro, donde se noto su sonrojo.

Observo inmediatamente hacia otro lugar, y evadiendo las miradas respondió.

-si...-

-Entonces no pasara nada malo si lo intento- sonrío, Mirando a la joven y ella solo movió la cabeza en una respuesta de aceptación.

Yugi fue acompañado hasta la ciudad, donde se pudiera ubicar y avanzar hacia su hogar.

Se despidió de la joven dando las gracias, porque sinceramente no le gustaba los problemas de insomnio que tenia que soportar para no tener aquellas pesadillas.

Avanzo hacia su casa, desgastado, saludo a su madre, la cual estuvo preocupada toda la tarde por su venida, Yugi solo saludo y no dio explicación alguna.

Se baño, y se puso la pijama, pero al momento de dormir no se encontraba tan decidido, tenia miedo, y sinceramente no se encontraba con ganas de descubrir algo nuevo.

Camino varias veces dando vueltas en su habitación, vio fijamente la foto de su madre, la tomo en sus manos, y la toco con las yemas de los dedos delicadamente, y en su mente vino un recuerdo.

Se encontraba en un amplio césped donde jugaba con su padre y su hermano, eran felices.

Fue tan rápido el recuerdo que duro solo un minuto, y con eso supo que tendría que intentar hacer ese viaje astral, porque el joven que vio en su recuerdo era igual al de sus pesadillas.

Antes de dormir, cruzo sus manos, como lo hace Dracula, o los antiguos faraones antes de ser enterrados, y repitió el primer mantra cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

-FA- inhalo.

-RA- Expiro

-ON- inhalo.

Y por un segundo sintió que algo de él salía lentamente.

Pero al abrir sus ojos se encontraba en su misma habitación, le sorprende ver su cuerpo inerte en la cama, pensó que había muerto y con desesperación intento entrar, pero vio un cordón de plata que lo sujetaba al cuerpo.

Y ya una vez que esta fuera de su cuerpo, vio que podía ir libremente, aunque el tiempo era corto, y no podía ir a muchos lugares donde había deseado.

Se concentro en las pesadillas que tuvo anteriormente y apareció en un cuarto todo desordenado, donde un cuerpo estaba en la cama, se acerco lo vio detenidamente, era igual que él, pero mucho mas alto.

Se sintió confundido, entonces era cierto, tenia una familia que no conocía, y sobretodo, a él se lo ocultaron durante mucho tiempo.

Un joven por detrás lo tomo del hombro, era el, su hermano, no supo que decir, se encontraron, pero gano el silencio al estupor de los dos verse.

-Que paso...?- pregunto Yugi intrigado.

-Nada del otro mundo, estamos en un viaje astral, donde era la única forma de contactarte- dijo el joven con sus ojos completamente serios.

-Eres mi hermano?- dijo Yugi, un poco asustado al hacer la pregunta.

-No, soy tu padre- menciono el mayor.

-Que?- Yugi sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo.

-No seas bobo, obvio que soy tu hermano- río, al ver el rostro que puso su hermano.

-Tú no sabias de mi existencia, porque tuvimos que ser separados desde muy pequeños, aunque ahora necesito tu ayuda, de averiguar el pasado de nuestra familia, por ahora es muy difícil que lo entiendas-

-El pasado de nuestra familia?- menciono Yugi.

-Si... Veras en Japón consta tú de una gran familia, adinerada, y refinada, aunque hubo algo que hizo la separación entre nuestros padres-

-Que?, no entiendo nada de lo que sucede-

-Es fácil hermano, me eh enterado que quisieron matar a mi madre, y a ti también, y se han enterado que siguen con vida, eso causo que mandaran un sicario-

-Matarnos?, porque?- dijo desesperado Yugi, sintiendo que todo lo que había vivido fue una mentira.

-Si... Al parecer mi padre es parte de la mafia, y mi madre sabe y tiene algo que le pertenece a la familia de parte de mi padre, eso causa la envidia, y el rencor, pero creeme no se mas, solo te advierto que están detrás de ustedes, intenta averiguar que es lo que paso, yo hago lo mismo, y pronto nos encontraremos hermanito- dijo Yami, revolviendo los cabellos de su hermano.

Luego Yugi sintió que estaba de nuevo en su habitación, donde abrió los ojos, y observo que todo seguía igual, pensó que nada fue real, que todo lo que vivió aquel día fue un sueño.

* * *

**Sayori Sakura:** Este fic esta compuesto por muchos misterios, para dar una mejor explicación, tratara sobre un familia de la mafia, donde tendrán muchos problemas y dificultades, pero el deseo de Yami de ver a su hermano y a su madre lo llevara a desafiar a su padre.

Espero y les agrade este nuevo fic ^^

Si tiene alguna duda haganme la saber.

Sayonara!


End file.
